Sonya
Sonya (ソニア Sonia, Soni and Sonia in some of the fan translations) is a playable character from Fire Emblem Gaiden. She serves as a subordinate of Grieth, alongside Deen, who keeps her in check and vice versa, although she is aware of Grieth's cruelty and hates him. If Celica defeats Deen, Sonya retreats into Grieth's Fortress. After Grieth's death, she joins Celica's army, revealing that she thought that Grieth would get his just rewards eventually. Her ending reveals that she is the youngest daughter of Juda, who intended to sacrifice her and her older and still loyal sisters, Marla and Heste, to Duma. She never intends to forgive him for that. In Game Base Stats |-|Boss= |-|Ally= Growth Rates |30% |30% |30% |30% |30% |30% |0% |} Overall Sonya is the best Mage unit that can be recruited in Celica's route, and arguably the best Mage in the game. She starts with very strong stats for a level 5 Mage, and her overall growth is the highest of any Mage other than Celica. Her stats are split perfectly evenly, making it unlikely that she will have lopsided stats like Mae or Boey who are more oriented towards hard hitting single casts. Part of the reason Sonya is so good is that she has far and away the highest Speed of any Mage in the game, starting at 12, which most Mages likely will not reach even if fully leveled. She will end up above average for all stats when compared to other Mages, though her Luck and Defense are unimpressive in general. Sonya also comes with one of the best spell sets in the game, losing out only to Celica. She has Angel for fighting monsters. She has Arrow for raw damage (though the spell's Weight will likely ruin her chance to Double Attack), She has Excalibur, which has low Weight and allows her to utilize her high speed, as well as an innate 20% Critical rate to compound with her already high Skill/Critical rate. Lastly, she has Thunder which allows her a range of 3. Her spell list is versatile and nearly perfect, though she lacks Ragnarok and instead has Arrow, which is what makes Celica's spell set slightly better. Also, upon Promotion to Priest, she is given the ability to wield Swords, allowing her to become a formidable (if vulnerable) physical fighter on top of being a fearsome Mage. One of the only downsides that Sonya has is that you must choose between her or Deen. Generally speaking, Sonya is usually preferable to Deen as she is the best unit of her class while Deen is the worst of his. Sonya is also just a better, more versatile unit in general. Sonya also comes with a Steel Shield, an item that can be used by anyone and is thus more versatile. However, Deen comes with a Brave Sword (which in Gaiden acts more like a Killing Edge), a much more potent item, though it can only be wielded by Sword users. Despite the minor downsides, Sonya is an amazing unit, and is easily among the best available in the game. Gallery File:SoniaManga.jpg|Sonya appears in the Fire Emblem Gaiden manga. File:SoniaFE2.gif|Sonya's portrait in Gaiden. Category:Playable characters Category:Fire Emblem Gaiden characters